His Sniper, The boy who lived
by EdithAnthemisNobilis
Summary: Jim Moriarty knew that his sniper had not always been called Sebastian Moran. He knew that Sebby was once called Harry Potter, not that either of them cared much.When he lost his sniper to the hands of death. Jim decided to play one last game. Now he's in the past with a vendetta. No one hurts his Sniper. No one.
1. chapter 1

[ **A bbc Sherlock harry potter crossover with twists. Warning, this will have the following.**

 **Messing of cannon.**

 **Bad Dumbledore.**

 **Not as bad Tom Riddle,** **still bad but for reasons that will be revealed.**

 **Some Weasley bashing but not all of them.**

 **Non-griffindor Harry.**

 **Slash.**

 **Murder/Violence**

 **Extremly minor background oc's that are for backstory only.]**

James Moriarty sat up from where he had fallen. Popping his jaw he felt the back of his head. He had just shot himself in the mouth but there seemed to be no signs of it. Taking in his surroundings he knew that he must be dead.

Jim stood in a whited out version of a london cafe. It was small and filled with bookshelves and an area for laptops. This was the same cafe he met his beloved Sebastian in.

Jim sat down at their table and barely held in his surprise when a dark, cloaked figure appeared in the chair across from him. Smoke billowed around them, as if their cloak was made of black smoke. The figure waved a thin, pale hand toward the table and two sets of tea cups faded into existence.

Jim remained silent as he watched the figure sip. He could not see through the darkness of the hood. After the first sip the figure set down it's tea and spoke.

It's voice sounded odd to Jim, like a man and a woman speaking at the same time.

"So you tried to use a ritual dispite not being magical. You tried this for what reason?"

Jim hummed as he picked up the cup from the table, dropping a cube of sugar into it before taking a sip.

"My Sebastian died having only a few years worth of good memories. The majority of his life was, in his words, 'like living around dementors and only having false happiness to cope with it'."

The figure cocked its hooded head to the side.

"You killed yourself to give him a second chance? All because he never got the happiness he deserved as a child?"

Jim giggled and took another sip.

"I know, it really doesn't sound like something I would do. Why would a criminal mastermind do all this for one of his employees?"

Jim smiled sadly down at the cup of tea, his normally empty eyes actually showed the light of something no one thought he was capable of feeling. He looked back up at the figure,

"The truth is...he is the only person I have ever...felt something for."

The figure seemed to laugh before shaking its head.

"You loved him so much that you killed yourself so he could be happy? Who knew someone as Dark as you could feel so strongly."

Jim frowned at the way they said dark. It sounded like an inside joke for some reason. Then again the entire sentence had been dripping with sarcasm. The figure set it's cup down and waved toward the door.

"Good luck James Moriarty."

Jim didn't even get to finish his tea when he felt a familiar sensation. It was like when Sebastian apparated with Jim being a side along.

Jim Moriarty vanished from the white cafe as the figure laughed.

"Perhaps you can put my master on the correct path."

00000000000000000000

Jim's eyes opened to reveal an eerily familiar ceiling. Sitting up he looked around, he was in his childhood bedroom. Jim paid no mind to the sound of his mother, shouting in another drunken fit, from downstairs. She was almost always drunk and she hated him. She saw him as a freak, much like his dear Sebastian's family had seen him as, so she was unimportant.

It took him only a few years to accept it when he was younger. He'd been much too hopeful and weak back then.

The feeling of paper in his hand made him frown and he looked at his hand. There really was a note in his hand.

"Get to Gringotts, test yourself, get your sniper to Gringotts too."

The note was not written by Jim. The most likely candidate would be the figure he met at the crossroad, that is what Seb had called it when he told Jim if his own experience.

Jim smiled as the note faded in a puff of black smoke. That proved who the note was from so he thought no more og it as he got dressed and went about his morning routine. There is a new game beginning and he was going to win...no matter the cost.


	2. chapter 2

**[Yes I used a face that's not the same as the movies. There is a reason for that which will be revealed later. If you look at the cover art the scar is actually there. I'm only posting these because I couldn't quite put the next chapter of New Life out yet. My muse likes to jump between stories which is very irritating. I try to write for one and end up with ideas for the other.]**

It was horribly easy for Jim to find the Leaky Cauldron. All he had to do was follow a weirdly dressed man, robes are wizarding ware Seb once told him, right inside. Jim was quick to follow a family into the back where the secret doorway was.

Jim will admit that Diagon ally is indeed beautiful in it's own way. Remembering the stories Sebastian told him, Jim turned toward the large white building and heading that direction. These magicals really were so easy to trick. Jim pick-pocketed quite a few gallions off of passersby, so much for those anti-theft spells Sebastian mentioned were used.

As he entered the bank Jim stared at the goblins in fascination while he waited in line for a free teller. He'd never gotten the chance to see one last time, what with their hatred of Seb and whatnot.

When it was his turn the teller leaned down to look at him and sneered.

"What can I help you with today Sir?"

Jim ignored the obvious sarcasm in the goblins voice when it said sir. He mearly smiled his "dead inside" smile as he asked,

"I would like an inheritance test."

00000000000000000000000

Jim Moriarty practically skipped out of the bank at the end of his visit. His murderer smile remained on his face as he passed through the crowd. The game had gotten even more interesting but also much more personal.

Jim returned to muggle London and sat on the bus heading back home. He paid the other pedestrians no mind as he thought over what he learned.

It seems James Moriarty wasn't a muggle after all. Jim wasn't sure if this was a gift from the being, whom he now assumes is Death due to Seb's story of the three hallows, or if it was true before as well.

According to the test, which was followed by a magical wellness test, his mother wasn't even his real mother.

He was the son of two men, Gawain Moriarty and one Tom Riddle.

Gawain Moriarty was of a small, and mainly dark, pureblood family. The line wasnt an ancient one but they were quite well off. This pleased Jim greatly.

Wait, wasn't Tom Riddle that crazy Dark Lord Seb fought in that magical war? Well Jim's criminal leanings make a lot more sense now.

During the wellness test it was discovered, much to Jim's anger, that his magic had been completely block.

The goblins were quick to remove the block which earned them a large tip from him. However Jim made sure to memorize the name of the one who cast the block.

Albus Dumbledore.

If he would block the magic of a child just because of who their parents were what could he have done to Sebastian?

"First things first", Jim thought to himself, "Finding somewhere else to live before going to save Bastion."

00000000000000000000000

Inside of a dark cupboard a little boy dreamed of being older then he was. He dreamed of being the best sharp shooter in the world. The best part of the dream was of his boss who, though he very rarely showed affection in public, told him every day that he was the best. His boss would always give him praise and kiss him when they were in their shared flat.

The little boy loved those dreams the most because they made him feel good. He was always sad when waking from those dreams.

He wanted the dreams to be real.

This day, however, when he woke from his happy dream he was not the little boy anymore. The child sat up in his cupboard with horror showing on his face. His green eyes welled with tears as he whispered to himself.

"Jim...What did you do?"


	3. chapter 3

Jim Moriarty was quick to pack the few things he wanted to keep before leaving in the dead of night. He was never seen in his old neighbourhood again and never did drown that boy who laughed at him in his first life.

The goblin in charge of his account was named Foehammer; which reminded Jim of that lovely Hobbit movie Seb took him to see. Foehammer told him that his parents did have a few homes to their name.

Slytherin castle was automatically scratched off the 'move into' list. A castle was much to large for just Jim and Sebastian. However Riddle Manor was a somewhat small place within a muggle neighborhood. Jim looked up at the rundown manor and shrugged to himself.

Fixing it up would be good magic practise for him so he walked inside. His accountant, whom had traveled with him to see the manor, was already calling in ward creators to make sure muggles wouldn't notice anything about the manor.

Jim hummed along to one of queens classic songs as he began to maneuver things about. Wandless magic came easily to him and voiceless magic was coming along nicely.

The nine year old boy skipped around the manor fixing it up. He skipped and danced as he fixed broken glass and faded walll paint.

No one noticed the creaky floorboard that hid a certain ring beneath it. The soul within the ring reached out to the powerful magic that was so close to it. It felt familiar and so very dark, the soul found this soothing and decided to remain hidden where it was.

That magic was family magic.

The soul within the ring would never hurt one of his own. He did promise after all.

000000000000000000000

After a week Riddle Manor looked better than it ever had before. Everything that was broken or had rotted away was now fixed. The new wards were strong and fueled by Jim's own magic. The manor even had a few items that had belonged to his real parents, which he took from their vault since the items would work with the look of the manor.

Some adult wizards would likely wonder why a child lived here alone, if they ever found out. The perks of being the last line of a rich pureblood line meant emancipation was incredibly easy for Jim to get.

Safe home to live in, he had the manor.

Money to live on, the family fortune would last centeries before he'd even begin to worry over it.

Proof of a mature mind, he is a grown man in a child's body after all.

So here Jim was, legally able to live on his own with complete control over his life.

Now all that was left was to save Sebastian and maybe explain a few important things to him. Jim never liked lying to Bastian, out of all the crimes he had ever committed the only thing that made him feel guilty was lying to his sniper.

Sebastian is young and very naive right now so Jim could probably convince him to come with him. It would still hurt, not seeing his Sebastian. They may have the same body but without his life experiences the boy was still just an abused boy.

Jim sat in his living room when his fireplace flashed green before Foehammer emerged from it.

"Good day to you Heir Moriarty."

Jim gave the goblin his best murderer grin.

"Hello Foehammer."

0000000000000000000

Meanwhile in Surrey the fourth house on Private drive was silent. The neighbors were all glad for the silence but many were counting down for the beginning shout of the day.

The family of number four were a very loud bunch. Petunia with her screechy voice that would likely break glass if she ever tried. Vernon's voice would be more growly and a bit huffy. Dudley's temper tantrums were an odd mix of both. He could screech like a barn owl and growl like dog.

The only one that was never loud was that Potter boy.

Everyone on the street knew him. They'd been told of him by his family, a troublemaker and criminal they said. Everyone had believed that was true...until today.

Many of the neighbors shrugged off the scream of Petunia that morning, they also ignored Dudley's scream that followed after. They were jolted out of routine by the third voice that screamed.

It wasn't Vernon, as they'd expected, it was Potter.

The stay at home wife of number six, who had been out watering her flowers, jumped as she heard a door slam against a wall. She looked toward the most likely house, number four, and let loose a terrified scream.

The Potter boy was running, leg twisted horribly, from the home covered in blood. Vernon was, surprisingly given his weight, close behind. The man wielded a kitchen knife covered in blood.

The middle aged man of number nine, having heard the woman's scream, came out to see what was wrong. This man, a retired military soilder, saw the cause and ran at Vernon. He easily disarmed the fat man and put him into a tight hold.

"Call 999!" he shouted as he tightened his hold on the struggling Vernon.

The elderly lady from number three was already talking to the police on her landline. The woman of number six ran over to the child and was quick to pull Potter toward her. The boy was shakong terribly and had many cuts and a few fresh bruises. She held onto him and made him sit on the sidewalk to get him off his twisted leg.

Over on Wisteria Walk Arabella Figg was noticeably absent. The elder woman had broken her hip and had gone to the hospital. She would not hear of the insident until she would return home a week later.


	4. chapter 4

**[I had to fix this chapter because for some reason half the chapter got deleted, also a lot of letter got switched or were missing...]**

When Jim arrived, by muggle bus for safety reasons, to Private drive he was shocked. the house his Sebastian was suppost to be in was filled with coppers.

Crime scene tape surrounded the house and he could see the tarp covered bodies inside the opened door. He must have been staring for a few minutes until a cop noticed him. The female policeman began to head his direction, he studied her.

Mid-thirties, married with a child if the ring and child sticker stuck to her shoe is anything to go by. He knew how to play these types.

Jim allowed fear to show in his face, looking back at the house when she came up to him.

"I'm sorry young man but you can't go there." She said was she looked down at him. He let his voice waver and eyes fill with tears.

"What happened? Where's Harry?!"

Her face broke into a despaired expression before she forced herself to remain calm.

"You know someone from that house?"

"Yeah, my friend Harry. I...I was coming to..." Jim looked at his feet and gripped his pants.

"To do what dear?"

Jim bit his lip,

"...sneak him away from them."

Her eyes were wet with tears, it was working.

"He told you what was going on?"

Jim nodded,

"Yeah...they were always yelling at him...and...I saw his Uncle drag him by his hair once...did they...did they do something to him?"

He found himself wrapped in the cops arms as she hugged him. The plan was going smoothly, he thought as she looked him in the eyes.

"Harry is at the hospital right now so how about I take you back home so your family can take you go see him?"

He gave her a smile and stared directly into her eyes. A bit of mind magic found him in the passenger seat of her patrol car. She was taking him to his Sebastian.

00000000000000000000

Harry laid on the hospital bed and stared up at the ceiling. His plan of escape had been successful so far. The next step was to get to Gringotts and find Jim.

He could hear footsteps coming towards his room so Harry looked towards the door as it creaked open. What he saw shocked him to the core.

Standing there, equally shocked, was nine year old James Moriarty. He couldn't stop his shocked exclamation from escaping.

"Jim?!"

The reaction to his exclamation made his heart beat wildly. Jim's eyes welled with tears as quietly responded.

"Se...Sebatsian?"

In the blink of an eye Harry found himself with an armful of Jim. Jim had his arms wrapped around Harry's shoulders as he cried into the hospital gown. Harry's own eyes welled with tears as he hugged back just as tightly.

He was stuck in the past but not alone. If Jim was with him things would be alright. A thought crossed through Harry's mind that had him grinning widely.

He didn't have to be Harry anymore, he could be Jim's Sebastian again.

Sebastian found his face cupped by Jim's hands as Jim pulled his face closer to his.

Jim looked angry but also scared,

"Don't you die on me again Bastian! Especially not at the hands of that red haired bitch!"

Sebastian smiled and sighed softly as he leaned into Jim's left hand.

"I promise I wont let Ginny get the drop on me like before."

Jim gave him a stern nod.

"Good!"

With that said he let go of Sebastian's face and pressed his face into Seb's shoulder. Jim wouldn't be letting him go for a while yet and that was perfectly fine with Sebastian. The two men in younger bodies layed wrapped in eachother on the hospital bed. They both had plans for the world outside but the world could wait. Right now they only needed each other.


	5. chapter five

"Are you going to tell me what you did to manage this Jim?"

The two boys were still laying beside each other in the hospital bed. Jim turned toward Sebastian with an innocent expression.

"Now Sebby baby what makes you think I did anything."

The raised eyebrow and no nonsense expression on Seb's face was his response. Jim giggled a bit before continuing.

"Okay, yes I did it. I used a ritual and ended up meeting death before popping here in this time."

Sebastian frowned at that response. The only ritual that sounded even close to having that effect was...

"YOU KILLED YOURSELF?! DAMNIT JIM!"

Jim panicked and covered Seb's mouth with his hand.

"Hush tiger, Id rather not confund another muggle."

"but you're a muggle." Seb's muffled voice said as he frowned. Jim gave him his best murderer smile as he shrugged.

"Turns out our future headmaster didn't just screw up your life dear."

Rage filled Sebastian when he heard those words. He grabbed hold of Jim's arms and growled out.

"Tell me everything."

00000000000000000

Foehammer arrived at the hospital room a few hours later. The goblin was well disguised with a glamour, making him appear to be a little person muggle. As per the plan the muggles were lead to believe that Foehammer was Jim's father.

Sebastian, while having popped his leg out of place in his running, sustained only a few cuts. The deepest one barely missed a vital blood vain. Jim knew that this matched Sebastian's plan, can't quite escape completely unscathed after all.

A few spells later and both doctors and police let them take Sebastian home. The only thing that could make him happier would be Dumbdore's violent death.

00000000000

 **[I got a request for an omake and it sent my mind spinning with ideas. So I will occasionally add parts from Jim's orignal timeline. Thank you PyruxDeltax I hope it's up to par with what you imagined.]**

Mycroft sat at his desk staring at the photos of James Moriarty's otopsy. Moriarty played the game with Sherlock, made him jump in front of John. Before he did though he killed himself. Just ate a bullet in front of Sherlock.

After Sherlock's funeral Mycroft let John know the truth. Best not to have Sherlock return to an empty flat after all.

Now however he had a mystery on his hands.

When the mortision looked over Moriarty's corpse a tattoo was found. A cirlce of runes tattooed onto his tongue. Mycroft pulled out photos of the rooftop floor and compaired the photos.

The spot where the man's blood and brains and poored out revealed the exact same rune circle. The circle was impossible to see without the blood revealing it. Whatever he used to draw it on the floor had absorbed his blood and made it have a dark black color.

Mycroft was familiar with Wizarding Brittian, they were worse than the normal goldfish he dealt with every day. They had no common sense whatsoever and followed along with whatever their leader told them too.

Because of his job he had to know all there was to know about that world. It was why he recognized the circle.

An extremly dark kind of magic that required the sacrifice of human life. A life for a life and if the life sacrificed held great care for the life being returned it would make the magic much stronger.

Who could the consulting criminal love so much that he would attempt such a spell?

Mycroft's phone let out a ding, he looked to see a text from his brother.

 ** _Sebastian Moran, Moriarty 's right hand. Not his birth name.-SH_** Mycroft raised an eyebrow and typed in the name on his computer.

Sebastian Moran, world's best sniper unofficially. Hired hitman last employed by James Moriarty. Died one year ago via murder. The murderer, a woman named Ginerva Weasley, was found flayed in her jail cell the day after.

When Mycroft saw the photo id of Moran he froze for a moment. The face staring back at him was different but that scar was unmistakable.

Harry Potter the boy who lived.

The boy who had been missing from the magical world since two years after the battle of Hogwarts.

His phone dinged again,

 ** _You really should have listened to me when I told you to arrest that old Bumble teacher.-SH_** Mycroft sighed and covered his face with his hands. This mess was going to take forever to fix.


	6. chapter 6

Sherlock stared at his brother who sat in the couch of his flat. Sherlock had returned home only a month after his supposed death. John sat beside him and Lestrade stood in the doorway. He knew Lestrade was there to help explain things to John, Sherlock had deduced the existence of the magicals ages ago.

"I suppose I have to explain the magicals to you." Lestrade began. Sherlock rolled his eyes,

"Ugh magicals are so boring, all that power and they limit themselves to sticks." to his surprise John shrugged.

"Mom was a squib so I already know a thing or two. I assume I am as well since I never got a letter." Lestrade blinked in surprise and smiled at him.

"Brilliant, I'm muggleborn myself. My dad didn't much like the sound of the education in Scotland and got me tutors."

"Anyway," Mycroft began. "It seems Moriarty used you and the game as a ritual."

"How could the game have been a ritual?" Sherlock frowned. He'd deleted quite a bit of magical knowledge from his palace. Mycroft handed them all a picture of the ritual circle.

"This ritual needed copious amounts of blood, deaths, and the final willing sacrifice to work."

Lestrade gaped at the photo,

"Those runes, he was trying to bring someone back to life?!"

John looked over at Lestrade in shock. Sherlock shrugged,

"I'd noticed the circle when he shot himself but I thought that was a singular event."

John turned to look at Mycroft,

"So who was he trying to bring back?"

"Sebastian Moran, his right hand man and suspected lover." Mycroft and Sherlock said at the same time, causing them both to glare at each other. Mycroft spoke again,

"You might also know him as Harry Potter."

Both John and Greg's heads spun to look at him so fast it would be unsurprising if they got whiplash.

"Harry Potter, the Harry Potter? He who conquered the dark lord, Potter?"

Mycroft rolled his eyes,

"What other Harry Potter do you know Doctor Watson?"

"Wait so you're telling us that Harry Potter was Moriarty's boyfriend who died? How the hell did he die?" Greg asked is confusion. Sherlock was the one that spoke up.

"Taking a job in Scotland he ran into one Ginerva Weasley. The woman ran up to him and proceeded to try and use magic to take control of his mind. Reports say she had been demanding him to "fall in love with her already". When her attempts failed she grew angry. He made the mistake of believeing she was incapable of using a forbidden curse on him. She cast a crucio on him and held it while telling him, shouting really, repeatedly to love her."

The room was dead silent when Mycroft picked up the story from there.

"Mr. Potter was immune to mental manipulation due to his lord ring. Unfortunately the curse damaged the connections in his brain so badly that his internal organs shut down. He died that night."

Greg looked sadly at the umbrella wielding man.

"It was him...wasnt it? Moriarty killed her for her crime. I read about that in the prophet."

Myrcoft nodded his head solemly.

"Bribed the guards to leave and flayed her while she was still alive."

"Did it work? The ritual?" John asked only to be met with a shake of Mycroft's head.

"We've exhumed the body. Mr. Potter is most certainly dead."

Sherlock stared down at the photo, searching through his mind palace to translate each rune. When he did he laughed causing the others to look at him.

"Of course he's still dead! This isn't a necromancy circle! It's a return to life circle!"

Greg Lestrade frowned,

"But...isnt that the same thing?"

Sherlock scoffed and waved his hand in the air.

"Not at all, look carefully. There the rune for time and for soul travel here. He wasn't trying to make Potter rise from the grave. He was trying to sent his soul back to the time his body was alive!"

The two non-geniuses looked at him in awe. John gave him a small smile,

"That is brilliant."

"Does it say how far back he's be sent?" Greg asked as he looked back at the photo. Mycroft stugged as he stood up, tapping his umbrella against the floor.

"Not that it matters, any changes made by him would only create a new timeline. It wouldn't affect us at all."

Sherlock sighed, he knew his brother was right. It didn't mean he wouldn't start experimenting with these magical runes though. John saw Sherlock's look and groaned. He really didn't want to clean up any magical mess, normal messes made by Sherlock were bad enough.


	7. chapter seven

**[I never expected so many people to enjoy this story. Every time I see a new favorite or follow I will admit I spazz out over it. Someone even asked me if they could use this idea, which I said yes to so don't get mad at her.** **TheBlackSeaReaper is her name you should give her stories a looksee! I wanted to really work with the bad Dumbledore so I worked in another idea. I know the idea has be used in various ways before but I'll try to make it unique.]**

When Foehammer apparated ththe three of them to Riddle Manor Sebastian gave Jim a blank stare.

"Exactly why are we here?"

Jim grinned widely and said in a happy tone,

"This house was the best of the ones I owned at the moment, turns out my father is Voldemort so this house is part of my inheritance."

Seb took the fact that Jim was Voldemort's son surprisingly well. If, by well, one is referring to histarical laughter. Sebastian laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes. He smiled at Jim as he wiped his eyes and shook his head.

"Only you boss. This tops any crazy shit I experienced back in the day."

Jim giggled as well while taking Sebastian's hand in his. Foehammer bid them farewell as they entered the manor. Sebastian looked around as Jim lead him toward the parlour, his expression one of appreciation.

"Wow boss, you really fix this place up."

"Aw tiger we arnt working yet, go back to calling me Jim." Jim said with a pout as the two sat on the new loveseat. Sebastian rolled his eyes as Jim prompt plopped his head down into the sniper's lap.

"Alright alright I'll stop." he said, paying no mind to Jim using his lap as a pillow. As a man James had always been more open to touch, cuddling and hugging were normal between them, so it didn't surprise Seb that the trait stayed.

"So whats the plan now? Being in the past we have quite a few enemies alive again."

Jim turned his head enough to look up at Sebastian.

"Oh well we'll get you re-tested so you can get those nasty blocks off you again. Blackmail those companies to giving you the money they made off of you. Violently murder a few Weasley's-"

"No Jim."

James pouted and sat back up beside Sebastian.

"But Sebby-- What if that bitch trys again?"

"If she goes crazy again I'll just shoot her, but she hasn't done anything yet Jim."

"But she will!"

"There is a chance your father's diary damaged her brain more than it likely already is, if we stop her from getting it we can maybe prevent her insanity."

Jim raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"That isn't taking into account that it might have been her mother or that old dore bloke that made her that way. She had already been a fan but..."

Sebastian shook his head and gave a sad smile.

"You can cross Molly off that list. Yes, she tried to make me like her so she could use my fame to get her family into a higher station. However she didn't make her daughter that crazy, she swore her magic on that."

Jim sighed, pouting as he nodded.

"Alright fine, but if she tries to get you again I'll skin her."

"Jim I told you I wouldn't stand for any more people shoe's. Your last pair dripped rot into the carpet." Sebastian stated as he gave Jim a blank stare.

"It's not my fault Fredrick forgot to finish my Larry skin shoes!" Jim exclaimed as he glared. Sebastian rolled his eyes and smiled at his boss.

"If people find out how utterly insane you are they'd claim you as a baby dark lord."

"Says the man who was so besotted by my brilliance that he ended up stuttering. Date yes d-date I uh g-go to a date w-with you?" Jim teased while nudging at Sebastian's arm. Seb turned bright red and sputtered as he lightly shoved Jim away.

"Wanker!" he said while Jim descended into a giggle fit again. It was Sebastian's turn to pout as he continued.

"You have any idea how utterly terrifying you are? I was scared you be offended I even asked and have me thrown to the dogs!"

"It just goes to show that, while you are smart enough for me, you certainly arnt a genius. Your fast rise through the ranks was not just because of your skill tiger." Jim said softly as he smiled at his sniper. Sebastian had a look of mild suprise before it morfed into a soft smile that set Jim's heart to flutter.

"Criminal genius, bespotted with his underling?"

"You're my favorite human, magical or otherwise." Jim said softly while heading his head against Seb's shoulder.

"I dont do this sort of thing for just anyone you know."

Sebastian sighed as he leaned his head to rest on top of Jim's. He took hold of Jim's hand and whispered.

"I know."

00000000000000000000

It was dark and freezing cold as grey eyes opened from a fitful sleep. His mind felt clearer then he could ever remember. When he tried to think about why that was he realized something.

He'd been taught about dark magic when he was younger, about what affects it could inflict on the victim. Somehow he'd broken free of **his** spell again.

He remembered...

A man with long black hair looked toward his barred window. His grey eyes were filled with tears as he remembered.

He had a wife, a beautiful woman with brunette hair and blue-green eyes

He had a son, a wonderful son with his hair and his mother's eyes.

A son that was stolen from him.

The man's body began to contort, bending into itself, before morfing into a giant black dog.

What few wizard patrols there were inside the prison shivered as they heard the howling ecco through the building.


	8. chapter 8

**[I've been informed of my spelling errors. So I'll go back and fix what I find. Be warned though, I write these stories on the only device I own that has internet access...my cellphone. Normally one would think, a cellphone? Shouldn't it have auto-correct? Well the auto-correct on my phone is so bad that it replaces follow with fellow, bear with bitch, and larger words get nothing at all. A dictionary would be useful if I could ever find the darn thing. Sorry for any spelling errors (however please note that in the last chapter "dripped rot into the carpet" is not an error in case anyone is confused.") I'll review the chapters occasionally to make sure they're corrected. Don't be surprised if any spells are misspelled, my potter books are in storage for my move.**

 **By the way, thank you kagewolf25, your review managed to make my day brighter. I'm surprised I've gotten so many reviews really, each one never fails to make me smile. Thank you so much everyone!]**

Sebastian woke early in the morning beside Jim, the criminal's arms and legs tangled in his own. He smiled and burrowed his face into Jim's shoulder. He knew they would need to get up soon but he figured a few more moments wouldn't hurt. It was only three minutes later that Jim himself woke. He stayed where he was, basking in the warmth and comfort. Sebastian sighed as he propt himself up.

"We need to go to the bank today Jim."

Jim groaned but got out of bed to get dressed. Sebastian followed his lead and got dressed in the clothes Jim had gotten for him. Seb was excited about going to the bank. Soon he would finally get his blocks removed and be able to use his real name.

He'd grown up, the first time around, believing he was Harry Potter. It wasn't until after the battle of Hogwarts that he took the time to return to the bank. They had been angry at him but were also respectful, the saying in front of Gringotts that most believed was a warning was in fact a challenge, he'd beating them.

He'd only gone to see if he could pay for his friends funeral. Fred and George were more friends toward him then Ron and Hermione had been, so he wanted to give Fred a good funeral.

The Goblin's needed to test him, he still didn't have his key after the first visit, the test changed everything. James and Lily Potter were not his biological parents.

He was filled with blocks, covered in glamours, and had even been dosed with potions. Albus bloody Dumbledore had been the one responsible for the glamours and blocks. The potions had been slipped to him by Ginny.

Needless to say, after he had been cleansed he kept to himself. He didn't contact anyone at all, not knowing who he could trust. When he finally contacted George the grieving twin did his best to help him find out the truth.

After he finally knew everything he felt he needed to know he left the magical world. He used his money to create a new identity using his real name. He joined the military for a while but was dishonorablely discharged after he killed a fellow officer. They hadn't cared that the man had been systematically using his power to take advantage of his subordinates.

He made a name for himself in the darker side of the muggle world, he became the world's best sniper.

Then he met Jim.

They met in a small cafe in London, Sebastian was there to relax after a long job while Jim just enjoyed the coffee the place had. They had sat together at a table by the window and had a chat while waiting for their orders.

Sebastian didn't find out until his next job that Jim deduced then researched him before hiring him. He never worked for anyone else after that.

Sebastian pulled himself back from his memories as Jim took his hand and pulled him toward the floo. He gave the criminal a smile before they left for the bank.

 **00000000000000000000000**

He waited silently as the dementor drifted passed his cell. His grief over his stolen happiness had turned to fury not long ago. He had had enough, it was time to leave. He had compared the false memories to his real ones and now knew what had happened.

His best friend, the godfather of his child, was dead. His wife was dead as well, he knew they had no children. Yet the world seemed to believe they did.

He had to get out.

He had to find his son.

His wife.

He looked toward his barred window with determination. He was leaving and nothing will stop him.

 **000000000000000000000000**

Sebastian and Jim were silent as the golbins were scrambling around, cursing in gobbledygook, after Sebastian was tested. They both looked down at the paper in Sebastian's hands.

 ** _Name:_**

 **Sebastian Regulus Moran**

 ** _Father:_**

 **Sirus Orion Moran nee Black**

 ** _Mother:_**

 **Alexandra Grace Moran**

 ** _Godparents:_**

 **James Charles Potter (chosen by father), Martha louise Hudson (chosen by mother).**

 ** _magcial abilities:_**

 **Animagus (90% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **parceltounge (50% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

The list went on from there. Jim started giggling up a storm. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at his boss and waited for an explanation. Jim calmed himself and pointed to the name Hudson.

"Do you realize that's Sherlock and John's landlady?"

Sebastian blinked and looked at the name again. Well what an odd coincidence, he thought to himself before the golbins began to lead him toward one of their healers. Jim stayed in the waiting room while making a plan. He knew at least one of Seb's parents still lived but wondered if he should set him free or not. For the first time he was worried, if he did save the man would he allow Jim to be with Seb? Would the man be disturbed with how Jim was? Would he hate him because of who his father apparently was? Jim knew his Sebby would be happy and his sniper deserved to have his real parents with him.

He was scared though.

He didn't want to lose his beloved after only just getting him back.However he also didn't want to lie to his future father-in-law.

Jim sighed as he rubbed his temples. He would do what he had to in order for his sniper to be happy. It would be a gamble that he could only hope would roll in his favor.


	9. chapter nine

Jim and Seb returned to the manor after the bank visit. Jim couldn't stop himself from looking at his Sebby, now free of the glamours. The crazy black hair had become the wavey black locks he knew. The bright green eyes were back to their blue green shade. He smiled widely as he held onto Seb's hand while entering the kitchen with him. He waved at Seb to sit at the table while using his magic to move things around within the kitchen.

"I'm making us lunch! Do you want italian because I'm making italian."

Seb rolled his eyes and chuckled at him.

"Italian's fine Jim, I'm going to head up and read up on magical law."

Jim gave a nod as he made the noodles jump into a boiling pot of water.

"That's a good idea, we should work on getting your dad out."

Seb stopped and raised an eyebrow at him. Jim was a very possessive person, Seb had been weary on his reaction to his father.

"You're...okay with trying to free him? He'll want me to live with him you know."

Jim didn't look at him, face turned toward the meat sauce he was creating. His shoulders were tense as he spoke, voice quite.

"You'll be happy though..."

Sebastian could feel his eyes begin to water, his childish hormones making it difficult to hide hia feelings. He smiled softly as he walked over and hugged Jim from behind. He burried his face into Jim's shoulder as he squeezed him.

"Thank you."

Jim said nothing but he touched Seb's right hand softly. Sebastian let go of him and left for the updated library. Jim continued using his magic to make them both pasta, knowing that he made the right decision for Sebastian. All that was left to worry over would be Black's reaction to himself. He could only hope he would make the right impression when they did meet up.

 **0000000000000000000** No one took notice of the large stray dog running out from the cold waters. Stray dogs were normal in rural areas, no one cared since the black doh paid them no mind. Those that saw the obviously starving dog shrugged it off and went about their business.

 **0000000000000000000000**

Albus Dumbledore sat within his office sipping at his lemon tea. He was having a rather calm day when Arabella Figg ran in with a flash of green fire. She looked terrified, almost crazed as he panted heavily.

"The Dursley's are gone!"

The cup of tea he had been drinking imploded in on itself, covering his desk with the liquid that it once held.


	10. chapter ten

**_[Hello everyone, sorry it took so long. Life ran away from me for a while._**

 ** _Also biscuits are the brittish word for cookies, which I learned by watching to much pbs hahaha.]_**

Jim Moriarty decided to go to the muggle store in town. He missed his muggle sweets, mainly the biscuits. He happily trotted down the lane, offering a wave to the random muggle that stared to long.

Once he found a Tesco he quickly bought his favorite brand of biscuits, which were small and lemon flavoured. He also grabbed a few of Sebastian's favorite, treacle tart. As he stepped out of the store he saw a large black dog sitting by the door. The dog was large but also appeared to have been starved. Jim could see it's ribs easily. To his fascination the dog began to follow him, not to closely as to touch but enough that a bystander would assume it was his dog.

Now what most people don't know about this criminal mastermind was that he did have a weakness, aside from Sebastian, and that was dogs.

Jim stopped and turned to face the dog, the dog stopping as well. The two stared at eachother as the dog slowly wagged it's tail. Jim moved slowly to offer his hand for the dog to smell. The dog, a male Jim noted, creeped closer before nudging his head against the hand. Jim smiled a genuine smile as the dog slowly licked and nuzzled his hand.

"What a handsome boy you are, my Seb would love you."

Jim gently scratched the dog's ears which had the dog melting into a more relaxed stance.

"You could come home with me of you'd like, it's just Sebastian and me right now but we might get some more people with us."

The dog's tail seemed to wag harder and had a happy expression on his face as the two began walking again.

"I'll feed you some steak or maybe some hamburger. You won't be fed that disgusting muck they call dog food. No no only the best for us."

Jim chattered to the dog as they walked toward the manor. The dog seemed to actually listen to his words, perhaps it had some Crup in it's blood. Jim paid it no mind, an intellegent dog was even better than a regular one.

"You'll need a bath, we'll start with that and maybe get some soup into you. You obviously haven't eaten in a while so light food will help. Oh Sebastian's going to be ecstatic when he get's back from Diagon alley! We'd been planning to get a dog for a while you know!"

As the two passed through the manor wards Jim grined down at the dog.

"Welcome home! I'll have to find a good name for you soon."

 ** _0000000000000000000000_**

Bathing the dog, now dubbed Snuffles due to the frankly adorable way he sneezed into the bubbles of the bath, was rather easy. Snuffles didn't splash or try to run when Jim got him inside and soaped him up. He seemed to melt when Jim massaged the soap into his dirty fur. Once he was clean and dry Jim lead him down to the kitchen where Snuffles happily slurped up a bowl of chicken soup. It was as the dog was eating that Jim heard the tell tale sound of the floo.

"Stay here Snuffles." He whispered as he ran into the living room with a big smile.

"Seb! I found a friend!"

Sebastian stood up from where he fell, picking up shopping bags and dusting off left over floo powder. He raised his eyebrow at Jim but smiled a little.

"Don't tell me a dog followed you home again. This one doesn't have a crazy lady following it does it?"

"That was one time, how was I suppose to know it was hers?"

Sebastian laughed a little as he set down his bags. Jim tugged on his sleeve,

"Come on! I want you to meet Snuffles!"

Jim tugged a now tense Sebastian into the kitchen where said dog had just finished licking his bowl clean. Jim smiled toward Seb who looked shocked.

"Isn't he a handsome boy? I've given him and nice bubble bath so there's no mess to clean up!"

Sebastian sputtered into laughter, laughing hard enough that he had to hold onto his stomache. Jim blinked on confusion as he watched him laugh.

"Seb? Why are you laughing?"

"You...you don't even know how hilarious this is! The name and...and bath...holy shit!" Seb began to laugh even harder, his eyes watering. Snuffles cocked his head to the side cutely as Jim began to pout.

"Seb come on stop, what's so funny about that?"

Sebastian smiled widely, eyes still watery as his laughter turned into a choked sob.

"His real name is Padfoot Jim."

Jim blinked and looked at Snuffles, who had tensed and appeared shocked. Finally it clicked in Jim's mind, Padfoot was Sirius Black's nickname. Sirius Black who was a dog animagus.

Jim sputtered and made a strange eep sound as his hands flew to grip his hair.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME I GAVE YOUR DAD A BATH?!?!?!"


	11. chapter eleven

**_[Sorry for the wait as well as for the shortness of this chapter. I've been under the weather and then it got to busy for me to return to writing. Also to those who read my other story "New Life" I've been in a bit of a slump with what to write next for that one, sorry. I honestly don't know if I spelled two things correct in this so please let me know if I did or not so I can correct it.]_**

Jim and Sebastian watched as the dog transformed into the man known as Sirius Black. His was hair long and messy from years without care. He was clearly underfed and his prison uniform looked close to falling down his shoulders.

Jim wondered how one could transform while keeping their clothes on.

Sebastian looked at Sirius with watery eyes, his face slightly wet from the tears that slipped out a moment before. Sirius looked back with eyes just as watery, he moved a shaking hand out to him.

"You know...you know who I am to you?"

Sirius remembered him...he remembered his son, not Harry Potter. Sebastian couldn't keep himself from running at the man. He shoved his face into his dad's stomach and hugged him tightly. His shoulders shook as he sobbed into Sirius' dirty uniform. His dad held onto him tightly, slipping down onto his knees while moving Sebastian's face to his shoulder. The two of them sobbed and Sebastian could hear his dad whispering into his hair as he kissed his head.

"Sorry...so sorry, Sebastian...Sebby...Wont let him take you again."

Jim stood and watched the scene play out, tapping his chin with his finger, as his mind was pondering this new change. The first time arround Sebastian told him Sirius never knew he had a son, or if he knew then he did not remember. He also never broke out until third year when the rat would appear in the paper or something.

What could have changed?

Jim didn't think anything they did could have caused this result. The only thing that changed was...

Jim's eyes widened when a thought struck him.

Could breaking the spells on Sebastian have done it? Magic was rather new to him but it would make sense for families to be connected through their magic itself. If that were the case then breaking such powerfull spells on one could have a ripple effect among the whole family, essentially breaking any spells on the others. If a large amount of the magic was released when the spell was first broken that it...

Didn't Sebastian have more family besides his father though?

Jim grinned his murderous smile and let loose a giggle at the chaos that might have been unleashed.

Father and son looked at the giggling boy. The adult with confused worry and the younger with a fond smile.

"Why does your friend look as though he's planned the perfect crime?" Sirius whispered to his son.

Sebastian smiled at his dad and shrugged.

"He gets like that when he's figured something out. He's a mad genius."

Sirius gave a calm nod of understanding before giving his son a mischievous smile.

"A mad genius who has a weakness for dogs, you chose well. I approve."

Sebastian sputtered, turning bright red as his dad burst into laughter.

 **0000000000000000000**

They didn't notice at first, the changes were subtle but got progressively more obvious as time passed. The first to notice the change was the Tonks family. Both mother and daughter found that their memories had become fuzzy. The younger Tonks found that her abilities became easier to control the more she tried to remember the fuzzy memories. When it came to the time their daughter was to return to Hogwarts they both realized what was going on.

They became filled with rage.

Someone had mucked about inside their heads and made them forget people, very important people.

They were not the only one's to experience this.

Narcissa realized what was going on inside her head and demanded her husband go to be cleansed just in case. Draco didn't have any new memories like his mother did. However he and his parents found that he was calmer now. He appeared to be more dignified and did not act like the brat he had been.

When Lucius returned from being cleansed he was also much more calm and collected. He stopped acting like a complete arse, though his posh taste remained the same.

Both the Tonks and Malfoy families now knew the truth. The last of the Black's were not about to let this slide under the rug to be forgotten about. Narcissa sent a letter to her sister about the occurance while her husband began to plot.

After all if that man had manipulated their families who's to say he didn't do the same to others?

 **000000000000000000000**

Albus Dumbledore remained unaware of the chaos that was brewing at his doorstep. He was much to busy searching for his lost weapon. He'd rather not have to resort to the Longbottom boy, not when that blasted uncle of his caused the boy's magic to hide within itself. They were all lucky he hadn't become an obscurous! He had to find the boy, too many of his plans were cemented specifically for him.


	12. chapter twelve

**_[I did say updates would be slow, I write when I can but life likes to kick me.]_**

John rubbed his temples as he watched Sherlock pore over the old tomes. Why did Greg have to give him those bloody books! The genius hadn't slept in three days and John is tired of it.

"Sherlock you need to sleep."

He got no answer from the man, to busy reading through books that were likely hundreds of years old. John didn't even know how Greg had gotten ahold of them, being a muggleborn and all, since these looked like pureblood family tomes. John sighs as he makes Sherlock a cup of tea, slipping something into it. He may be a squib born of another squib but you don't need magic to brew sleeping potions. With Sherlock's past only the strongest seditive would work but he wouldn't chance a relapse.

John set the cup on the kitchen table before going back into the sitting room. Ignoring the noise of discontent he dragged Sherlock into the kitchen and put the cup into his hands.

"Drink or I toss the books."

Sherlock glared at him and drank the spiked tea. Sherlock blinked, licking his lips and glancing down at the tea. He looked back up at John with droopy eyes and a pouting expression.

"You spiked the tea..."

John took the cup away, setting it down before he put his arms under Sherlock's. The genius drooped down and was unconscious in seconds. The doctor only sighed with a small smile on his face as he dragged the man towards his bedroom. Honestly a few hours of rest will do the man wonders.

Meanwhile Mrs. Hudson was relaxing in her own sitting room downstairs. She'd decided to pull out an old photo album to look over and reminisce. She smiled sadly down at a set of photos, they were old and a bit worn but still perfect to her eyes. One photo showed her in her younger years, well more middle age really, with a younger woman beside her. Both of them were sitting at a table caught in mid laugher. Beside the photo was one of her and the woman again only this time there was a man as well with a tiny baby in his arms.

The woman was beautiful, a bit plump around her hips but still lovely, Her hair was dark brown, almost black, that came down in waves around her shoulders. Her eyes a mixture of bright blue and teal-ish green that seemed to glow with love towards the man and baby. The man had black hair, striking grey eyes and a smile that would light up a room. He was cradling a baby with the same hair as him but his mothers bright eyes. Mrs. Hudson was beside the woman but reaching out to tickle the baby. She had a smile on her own face that was matched by the giggling expression of the baby boy.

She had adored the Moran family, Sirius had taken his wife's name she recalled. She had met Alexandria, though she prefered Alex, in America when she was still married to her husband. The American woman had grown on her as they kept meeting in the same clubs, restraunts, and shops. They'd had a wild time together as they partied. Alex was the strong woman Mrs. Hudson had wanted to be. Then came a dashingly wild man with a moterbike and a grin. She'd watched Sirius woo her friend,watched their wedding with great glee, and adored their dear son when he was born.

After they married they returned to England where they had little Sebastian. They kept in touch and the couple even brought Sebastian to see her once.

Mrs. Hudson sighed sadly to herself. It took many years for her to find out what had happened to her dear friends. It had been before Sherlock helped her, she was still in America when Sebastian came. She knew him the moment she saw him. Poor lad came to find answers only to give her answers instead. He didn't stay long, had a job to finish back home he'd told her. It was only a week later that Sherlock had arrived and helped her out. She'd bet her bottom dollar that was Sebastian's doing, the dear sweet boy. However dispite her hopes, she would never get to see him again. She had not even been in England a month before his name appeared on the news. Killed by an obsessed little tit, who probably wanted his money more than him what with him being the son of a lord and all.

The landlady sighed once more and closed the album before wiping away her tears with her handkerchief. Why does she do this to herself? She only ever ends up in tears each time. Shaking her head she set the album on the table and stood to make herself a cuppa. Best not to wallow in was and could have been's after all.

Meanwhile, hidden away somewhere in Britain, Mycroft looked over the papers on his desk with a blank expression on his face. Photographs of Moran and Moriarty, both alive and dead. There were also photo's of the runes and documents about each man. While he did believe that nothing Moriarty did in the past would effect this particular future there was something nagging at him. Something was off, missing numbers in the formula that had resulted in this.

Mycroft despised unknown data.


	13. chapter 13

**_[I apologize for such a long wait, a close family memeber became ill and I was helping them through it. (Shingles is horrible and they had it over their entire arm and so could not hold items with said arm.) I'm not sure if I should call the bits with Sherlock and co the past future or something. Perhaps parallel present? I don't know but there will be more of it. This is to short for my taste but at least it's something right?]_**

Jim left Sebastian and Sirius alone in the sitting room. His Sebby deserved time alone with his dad. It might also be better if Sirius learned everything from Sebastian anyway, make it easier for the man to accept it. He sat down on the couch in the living room and allowed his conciousness to fall into his mind palace.

His mind palace took the form of a tall skyscraper and each level held different things. The penthouse held all his memories of Sebastian, only the best place for his darling. The next three floors held general memories of his work and were now in need of rearranging. After all he won't need most of it now that he'll be changing things up.

The next few floors bellow held plans of various types. He paid close attention to this room and concentrated on one plan in particular. This plan had a rather simple title attached to it, one that made him chuckle to himself.

Iron Man

The song, not the hero.

Although that is one of Sebastian's favorites among the Marvel comic's. The plan was given the title because the song itself is rather...vengeful, in Jim's opinion anyway, and certainly fit their situation.

Jim smiled to himself as he began to alter his plan to fit in the new revelations.

 ** _000000000000000000000000000_**

Sirius could only gawk at his son after he was told their tale. It seemed like utter maddness, but then again maddness does run in the family. He took a breath and began to think things through.

His son and husband, HUSBAND!, come from the bloody future. A future that was so fucked up that one of them tried one of the most forbidden of rituals, dispite not even having magic at that point, to fix it. The time traveling was an unexpected result. All this maddness because one Albus Dumbledore just couldn't stand the thought that he wasn't in control. The world didn't match Dumbledore's vision so he made it so by doing horrible things to innocent people...

Sirius may not have chosen a side during the war, but if this is what the light side saw a right then they can bugger off!

There's also the fact that Jim was a criminal mastermind but honestly? He went out of his way to do this for Sebastian. The kid...man?...obviously loves Sebastian Sirius could see that. Sirius can deal with their chosen jobs, as long as Sebastian is happy.

"This is going to take some getting used to, you not actually being a child and all."

Seb gave him a soft smile and nod,

"I know Dad, if it helps...I've noticed that were acting more like children than we had before."

Sirius snorted before ruffling Sebby's hair, earning a squawk from the time traveler.

'I think...' Sirius thought to himself, 'life is going to be much brighter now with these two in my life.'

Sirius signed before pulling his son into a long hug.

If only his wife were with them.

Sirius blinked for a moment before frowning, What did happen to his wife?

 ** _000000000000000000000000000_**

Somewhere in forests of Albania a ghostly form hunted for a new host. A strange feeling seemed to come over it, it was slow to realize what was happening. A thought began to ecco in its mind as it entered it's newest host.

 _"Little James..."_

The image of a small babe with dark eyes staring up at him stayed within his mind. A realization hit him the moment he had taken over the snake's body.

 _"My son...where is my son?"_

He coud do nothing but curse Dumbledore's name and wonder over the fate of his son, he feared what the leader of the light might have done to him. It must have been a powerful spell to have erased the memory of him from Voldemort's mind. He certainly hadn't been close enough to the old man to be hit with an Obliviate. Even if he had, he had already taken steps to protect himself from such spells.

This fact only made him angrier, what had the old fool done and how had it been undone?

The wraith that was once the Dark Lord traveled the forest as he tried to formulate a plan. He had to find out what happened, he must find his husband and son.


	14. chapter fourteen

**_[me*reads reviews, becomes confused, proceeds to look over previous chapter*_**

 ** _me:I dont recall implying Voldemort was the wife in the relationship...just that he has a husband...lets fix that mix up! Also this is kinda short due to my troublesome muse flying away cackling like a madman.]_**

The wraith-like form of Voldemort made his host, a grass snake, curl up for sleep within it's den. As a wraith he could not gain rest but when attached to a host he could. Sleep came to him slowly, and with it came more lost memories.

000000000

 _Tom Riddle travelled the world often in the days before the war._ _When returning from Europe he decided to visit Ireland, the magical community there was said to have enjoyable festival's. It was at one such festival that he saw someone who made all the noise in his head fade away._

 _Gawaine Moriarty, a lithe young man with black hair and onyx eyes. He looked at Tom as though he could see through him._

 _Gawaine had smiled as he greeted Tom, offering to buy him a drink._

 _That night became one of the most enjoyable nights of Tom's life. It also revealed a problem he was unaware he had._

 _"Your magic is so...twisted up, covered in so many knots it's hard to see what form it is."_

 _Tom turned in his seat to look at Gawaine who sat beside him in the pub they'd stopped at._

 _"You can see magic?"_

 _Gawaine gave a nod as he looked Tom up and down, frowing in concern._

 _"Yes, usually each person's magic depicts a tapestry in a way. Their magic weaves itself into shapes that show a person's leaning and skills. To give an example, that woman in the corner is grey in nature but has been forcing herself to use only light magic. Her skills are weak but show that she is a master of hexes. The glow of it is dim which represents her lack of practice in what she is naturally more skillful at."_

 _Tom will admit that he was amazed at Gawaine's abiliy but before he could question further the man continued._

 _"You on the other hand are dark in nature and you are very powerful with those types of spells. You have not limited yourself to only one branch of magic. However the tapestry is difficult to read, it's as though someone has forcefully tugged the strings and weaved them into knots and attempted to wear the strings down."_

 _"What the hell does that mean?"_

 _"Well the knots around your chest shows that you were conceived under the influence of a potion. The other knots however appear to be the work of someone attempting to alter your mind however these are loose so it didn't work the way they wanted it to."_

 _It was a terrifying thought to have, that someone would attempt it. He had a good idea about who it is but he'd deal with that later._

 _"Are these permanent?"_

 _Gawaine smiled softly at him and for a moment his chest felt warm._

 _"They can all be fixed if you know what to do. Perhaps you'd like to learn?"_

 _Tom could never say no to more knowledge._

0000000

The host's body opened it's eyes as Tom woke from the dream. He could remember how difficult it was to unweave the knots since he himself could not see his magic the way Gawaine could. All the knots were fixed including the one from hus conception, it proved to be the most difficult to unravel. It took some time for Tom to recognize the new emotions that he could experience. In that time he found himself growing fond of Gawaine.

He never gave love a thought but now it seemed that he knew why so many of his classmates worried over it.

Thinking of Gawaine brought thoughts of James. He hadn't really paid much attention to it durring his trip through Europe but the magical community seemed to have created a way for same sex couples to have children of their blood. Obviously there was blood adoption which the British used the most. However there was also a tool, a bit like a muggle incubator. Each parent places a piece of themself bit it blood, hair, or other bodily things into a bottle. A potion is mixed into the bottle before the contents are place inside the rune matrix within a metal container. The container's shape is much like a cradle however once it is filled with the mixture a glass cover will come down and keep it locked tight for nine months.

Tom could remember watching in amazment as his son grew. No one had ever truely seen how a baby grew within a mother's womb but now he had the privilege to see it for himself.

When the time came to take James out of the incubator both he and Gawaine were glad to finally be able to hold their son. Little James' tapestry was slowly weaving itself into existence, according to Gawaine, and he too had a leaning for the dark.

Tom had found happiness, happiness in something he never thought he would.

The grass snake hissed as Tom left it's body to find a better host. He had no time to reminisce about the past. He had to restore his body and take revenge against Dumbledore for what he has done.


	15. chapter 15

**_[ Me*drags myself out of the hiding hole and slides chapter to you all before slipping away again*_**

 ** _I'm so glad you're all enjoying this story. I have to warn you though, there might be a long delay in updates. Close family member of mine has the late stages of dementia and I will be assisting them so that their spouse can get relax without worrying over them. I'm apologizing ahead of time for the long wait you will likely have._**

 ** _edit: When I began this chapter things in real life spiralled for a while. It's still a high stressed time, the dementia stricken family member passed away (81 years old). I, among other in the family, have been spending most of our time making sure their spouse is not letting grief take over... so I'm very sorry for the wait on this. I also apologize for how short it is but I think you've waited long enough for an update, something is better than nothing right?]_**

Sebastian woke to the smell of food but didn't want to get up from his place beside Jim. The two of them slept in the same room, which Sirius was surprisingly okay about, and always ended up snuggled close to one another. He took a deep breath and let out a content sigh.

He wished he could stay here and ignore all the trouble that would inevitably arrive once Dumbledore discovers what happened. However he knew he could not ignore it, his "saving people" thing may have died down with age but the damn habit persisted still.

Then again, saving people this time also means screwing over Dumbledore so that's not so bad.

Sebastian pried himself out of Jim's arms, much to the other's sleepy discontent if the whiny 'noooo' was anything to go by, and stood to get dressed. Jim groaned as he too sat up and rubs at his eyes.

"Come on tiger, can't we sleep in?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at his love, who looked at him with a childish pout on his face. He said nothing as he finished getting dressed and giving Jim a flippant wave as he walked out.

"If you dont want any of dad's cooking than sure, you can sleep in. More for me in the long run."

"Changed my mind! I'm up!" Jim exclaimed loudly as he hurried to get dressed.

Sebastian let out a laugh as Jim hurriedly followed him to the dinning room to wait on breakfast.

00000000000000000000000000000

As to be expected in the wizarding world, a majority of English pureblood don't know how to cook, save for a few who just enjoy doing it. Those that do often use magic to cook which is not the same.

Knowing this, one could be forgiven for thinking Sirius Black wouldn't know how to cook. That is not in fact the case, Sirius was actually a very good cook without magic. A talent he gained from his wife who, upon hearing about his ineptitude, teased him mercilessly about it. This in turn caused him to attempt cooking without magic. Needless to say that his first few attempts were horrible, he'd damn near burned the house down and even blew up his wife's only working microwave. How she, and other American wizards, got technology to work near magic he will never know. After making him buy her a new microwave, she proceeded to teach him how to cook.

Sirius' eyes watered slightly at the memory of her before he shook his head. Clearing away the thoughts of her, he continued cooking for his son and son's husband. He laughed at how childish they acted when it comes to his food, having heard the exchange before they entered the dinning room.

Sirius knew that both of them are, essentially adults in their minds, but it doesn't show when their bodies make them act more childish than they probably would. Probably something to do with that horomomo stuff Lily told them about, minds reacting differently depending on the amount of horomone thingys.

When the food was finished he set up their plates he took up his wand, newly bought from an American wand maker. With a wave of his wand he entered the dinning room, sending the floating plates to the table. This was met with gleeful looks from both boy's faces before they all began to tuck in.

000000000000000000000000000000

Narssisa stood in one of the record rooms within the ministry. Her poised stance and cool expression barely hid the fury within as the attendant frantically searched the many files. She and Lucius had decided that they needed to catch up on what all has happened in the years they've been bespelled. There is no knowing what they might have overlooked because of it.

Lucius decided to visit his various allies, political friends, and previous death eaters personally. He would be trying to convince them to get themselves checked as well.

Narssisa's sister, and family, would discreetly visit people on the 'light' side. They wouldn't be able to tell them outright to get checked out, not when most of them ask Dumbledore about everything, but they could check on them themselves.

Narssisa on the other hand would check on the legal documents, court documents, legal mandates, trial dates and the like.

And already she has found the first discrepancy, one that has caused her blood to boil in anger. Her cousin Sirius, whom she is still sorting through her lost memories about, never received a trial.

A Lord of house Black never received a trial and yet has been in the worst prison in England for years!

As she waited furiously for the worker to continue searching for the files she asked for, another worker ran into the room panicked.

"Sirius Black's escaped Azkaban!"


	16. chapter 16

**_[I want to thank everyone that reviewed the previous chapter. Just reading your reviews had me smiling for most of the day. You've made that day better for me._**

 ** _Also,_** ** _there is a reference in here, it's pretty blatant so I don't think I need to explain it. :) ]_**

"Sooo, I've got a question for you." Jim said as he watched Sebastian help clear the table.

Sirius looked over to him from where he was washing dishes, magically this time. His eyebrow lifted in question so Jim continued,

"So I know that breaking the magics from Sebastian and myself inadvertently broke the magics on you...but what about the other members of your family?"

Sirius froze, the floating dishes paused, and he blinked at Jim with widening eyes. Plates dropped in a clatter as his hand flew up to grip at his hair and he exclaimed,

"Narssisa and Andromeda!"

In a flash he ran from the room leaving a baffled Jim and exasperated Sebastian. Sebastian turned to look at Jim with a raised eyebrow, arms crossed. Jim blinked wide eyed and looked back.

"Okay...I didn't think he'd have that reaction."

Sebastian only sighed and pointed to the plates on the floor.

"You will be the one finishing this."

"Awww Sebby!" Jim groaned, pouting as the boy left the room after his father.

 ** _000000000000000000000000000_**

Within the confines of the Malfoy Manor, specifically the living room, Narssisa watched her husband as he reenacted a very good fish impression.

"Your cousin escaped? From Azkaban? That's...I...I'm shocked." Lucius said when his wife told him the news, his face giving away his utter disbelief at hearing of it. Narssisa only smiled at her husband, gently patting his hand before speaking.

"He's always been a mischievous man but that's what made him so dangerous. Tricksters always finds ways to get away with something or in this case get out of something."

Narssisa then sighed and shook her head with a weary expression.

"There's no telling where he is or what sort of condition he is in. With all the spells around us there's no telling what that old bastard did to him."

"Well...we do know some of it dear."

Narssisa looked to her husband who smiled sadly at her. She knew what he meant and there was no need to say it aloud. Her little second cousin, lost or dead. Alexandria missing or killed, though she dearly hoped she isn't dead. With all the new memories in her head it took her a bit to make connections between them and the things she believed to be true under the spells.

Lucius blinked a few times as a light came to his eyes, a speculative expression grew on his face.

"Narssisa...I don't remember Sirius ever mentioning the Potter boy...the only babe he mentioned was..."

"Sebastian."

They looked at each other's eyes, both having an inkling of hope shining in them.

"You don't think that-"

Whatever was going to be said was interrupted by a pop and a loud crashed. This was followed by a familiar voice grumbling from their storage closet, which they used for chess boards and the like.

"Bloody hell why do I always end up in here when I apperate?!"

The door opened and out fell Sirius Black, who landed upside down on his back, with various chess boards and other game boxes covering him. With a cheeky wave he smiled at the two of them and said.

"Good to see you again cousin!"

There was a silence before it was broken by a loud slap. A muggle monopoly box tumbled out of the closet and landed on Sirius' face. Narssisa raised an eyebrow at her husband who was red from embarrassment. He looked to her with a grumbled,

"I'm using it to teach Draco about money."

"Sure you are dear." was her response.

Muffled giggles came from the man buried in game boxes as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head embarrassed. Narssisa didn't waste any time going to him as he stood up. Soon enough Sirius was wrapped up in a tight hug with his cousin. Though she did not cry her arms and hands shook with the emotions she was feeling. Sirius sighed and, with a soft smile, hugged her back just as tight.

"I missed you too Sissy."

 ** _0000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _Meanwhile, in the future..._**

John came home to find that, once again, Sherlock had filled their home with some kind of magical flora. The living room was currently filled with various pots with different plants, including an African Strangler of all things!

He sighed and thought to himself, 'At least it isn't magical animals this time. Took ages to wash the smell out.'

John put up his coat and looked to the kitchen where Sherlock was currently bent over a microscope. The African Strangler wrapped around his waist.

"Sherlock please get that thing off of you."

"Cleopatra's seedling isn't going to hurt me John, Mrs. Addams said she needs cuddling time."

John closed his eyes and sighed as he pinched his nose.

"Fine, but I want none of these in my roo...Sherlock Please tell me that isn't a Mandrake."

Sherlock turned to look at John, mouth open to say as such but the two stared in silence. With a pout Sherlock mutter a quiet, "Yes."

John groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"I'm too tired to deal with this, get rid of it before it kills someone!"

"It's only for an experiment John, no one will hear it."

John raised an eyebrow with his arms crossed. These were times in which it felt like he was scolding a child.


End file.
